


外星人会有性生活吗？

by kangjunyao



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjunyao/pseuds/kangjunyao





	外星人会有性生活吗？

“嘿，”埃迪回过神来，“我说过多少次了，吃炸薯球不要弄的到处都是。”  
他从沙发深处艰难地起身，将身上的食物残渣抖了干净。  
“你刚刚不许我吃！”脑海深处响起一道凶狠的声音。  
“行行，”埃迪下意识地随口安抚，一边找出清扫工具，“我是说，吃太多油炸食物对身体不好——咱们现在可是一个身体。”  
毒液果然被简单的一句话满足了，他闷闷地说：“我可以控制你的身体，不会发胖的。”  
“嘿老兄，你知道我不是指这个。”埃迪哼哼，他还记得之前打算喂饱毒液，意识短暂地交给了这个嗷嗷待哺的外星人，等他神魂归位的时候整个嘴巴喉咙都充斥着可怕的香芋薯球味，而他买来打算囤一个星期的食物只剩一地的渣。从那以后他闻见香芋味就想吐。  
“而且一做这种打扫的活儿你就没影了是吧。”他抱怨道。  
当然这抱怨也是有口无心，他如今依然是一个人，住着单身公寓，毒液成了他多数时候的交流对象，而且它对人类社交的约定俗成没什么兴趣，向它发点牢骚完全没有其他的顾虑。  
“也许下次可以换成香草味。”毒液干巴巴地说。  
这个外星人秉持着一种奇怪的自尊心，有时候埃迪无意触犯他的规则，就要被魔音贯脑吵着要他道歉，而一但它做了什么亏心事，道歉就会吞吞吐吐地一再推迟，最后才拐弯抹角地说出来。  
“我可不想我的食谱里也要划去香草口味。”埃迪撇撇嘴。  
他重新窝在了沙发里，看着他曾看过无数次的老电影。  
一个爱情片，以前他和安妮都很喜欢看，后来和安妮分手后他才意识到也许只有他一个人爱看这种东西，毕竟安妮是个毫不恋旧的人。  
埃迪羡慕安妮的这种性格，恋旧似乎不是个好习惯，人一旦沉溺于怀念过去，就没了去往新生活的勇气，即使如今他和毒液搭伙了，白天他还是宁愿窝在这个小公寓，晚上才会出门去酒吧点一杯威士忌，路上顺便行侠仗义，醉着做一做短暂的英雄梦。  
毒液对这样的生活满意极了，只除了食物问题。  
它爱好炸薯球和巧克力，但埃迪花了很久的时间才让他接受了不可以每天、时刻去吃这些东西，最初的那段日子他几乎看什么都发齁，最终毒液才不情不愿地让了步。  
但它偶尔也会不打招呼便占据主导意识，然后抓紧时间地往嘴里塞着一切零食，埃迪称之为“堂而皇之地偷吃”，并且屡禁不止。  
就像他总喜欢有意无意叫毒液“寄生虫”然后逗弄它气急败坏地嚷嚷着“道歉”一样，埃迪对他们这种想同的坏习惯感到安心。  
毒液说他们都是废物。  
埃迪盯着电视，忽然回过神来，他竟然对着自己最爱的片子走神了。  
这不是第一次了。安逸的生活令他多思多想。  
他叹口气。  
毒液立刻察觉了他低落的心情。  
“怎么了？”他的同居者发出问候。  
埃迪伸手按住自己的左胸，那里安放着他的心脏：“我好久没有心动的感觉了。”  
“什么意思？”对人类常识所知甚少的同居者表示不解。  
“也许该去找一个妞，”埃迪说，他想起了安妮，唉，他对她依旧余情未了，随即他想到了点其他的什么，怀疑道，“我的心脏真的萎缩了吗？难道是因为这个？”  
他的手急切地在胸前摸了几把。  
“我感觉不到我的心跳了！”他倒吸一口气。  
“我说了没问题！”同居者大声嚷嚷，不过这次埃迪听出了一点虚张声势的紧张。  
“你得说实话，”他严肃地坐起来，“你不能对我隐瞒，而且没这个必要，咱们是共生体。”  
这句话再一次很好地安抚了毒液，埃迪耳边响起了水波起伏的声音，蓦然，他的面前出现了一个圆头圆脑长着獠牙的鬼面，迅速冲向他的面部，即使已经看习惯了，这么突然出现埃迪依旧被吓得够呛，他心中猛地一震，下意识地往后一弹。  
“你的心跳了。”毒液冷静地指出。  
“操！”埃迪忍不住爆了粗口，他捂住胸口——那里正激烈地砰砰直跳，几乎令他承受不住，他不可思议地瞪着毒液，又很明确地知道它不是故意的。  
妈的它就是故意的。  
“你这个寄生虫！”他叫起来。  
毒液泛白的眼部向上吊起：“我说了不许叫我这个！道歉！”  
“道他妈的歉！你差点吓死我！”埃迪叫的比它还大声，“我死了你也要死！你要自杀吗！”  
“有我在你怎么可能死！道歉！”  
埃迪喘口气，冷静下来，他觉得自己被转移了注意力，于是重拾话题：“我的心脏怎么了。”  
毒液顿时气势一弱。  
埃迪盯着他，拿出紧追不放的姿态，他向来是个心大的乐天派，但对生死很在意，他怕死怕得要命，而且毒液懂什么呢？或许它根本不知道人的心脏出了问题会死掉，它们拥有强大的自愈能力，但埃迪可没有。  
“我和你是共生体。”毒液说。  
“是啊，是的。”埃迪对此表示认同，“然后？”  
“我需要一个住的地方，”毒液说，“所以我给你的心脏稍稍挪了挪位置。”  
埃迪瞪大眼睛望着他，那个有些滑稽的圆脑袋向下流去，像是水混进湖水里一般顺势消失在他的皮肤表层。  
于是埃迪瞪向自己的心口，毒液寄生对他来说是没什么感觉的，但是——  
“你他妈现在在我的胸口住着？”埃迪喃喃道，“你怎么不干脆住到我的心脏里面去？！”  
   
埃迪决定去找一个妞。  
他其实对来一段艳遇兴趣缺缺，他是个向往安定生活的平凡人，之前和安妮属于很老套地日久生情，表白交往然后一段时间后求婚，就像他少年时便计划好的流程一样，可惜结果被他搞砸了。  
但他现在心里憋着一口气。  
同意毒液共生的那一瞬间他便做好了不再发展另一段恋情的准备，所以即使毒液热衷于撮合他和安妮重修旧好，埃迪也第一时间回避了安妮。  
安妮不是恋旧的人，她从来不会回头。  
埃迪看得清这个事实，但他之前依旧试图去挽回一段已经一刀两断的感情，不得不说毒液的出现给了他一个借口，让他得以同时逃避安妮和他自己，就类似于“你看，因为共生体，我不得不离开安妮——而不是我们之间根本无可挽回。”  
这有些懦弱，但适合他这种人自我安慰。  
找一个妞也没什么，不需要投注感情，就只是喝醉了两厢情愿去床上谈情说爱，第二天起来什么都可以不作数。  
埃迪点了一杯酒，头一次倚着吧台观望着酒吧里的其他人。  
毒液一直在他耳边聒噪着。  
“这个太瘦了，身上没什么肉，抓着肯定不舒服。”它嘀嘀咕咕。  
埃迪跟着扫过去一眼，是个过于苗条的金发女郎。  
“这个也不行，心跳太快，打了致幻剂。”  
埃迪被它从脖颈处伸出额细小爪子托着下巴扭过头去，又看见一个明显嗑嗨了的姑娘。  
跟着它对每一个出现在他们视野的女孩评头论足，最后得出了一个结论。  
“都比不上安妮。”它说。  
“我建议你打个电话，”这个热心过头的同居者在他耳边絮语，“这样的夜晚适合倾吐爱意。”  
“我怀疑给你看太多爱情片了。”埃迪说。  
跟着他手里一坠，这个一心一意要他去找安妮的同居者已经把手机塞进了他的手里。  
埃迪盯着自己的手机，半晌后才慢吞吞地收了起来。  
“你不打电话了？”毒液的声音听起来失望极了。  
“我根本没这个打算，”埃迪说，他注意到已经有人奇怪地看过来，便起身结账走人，“别在这件事上自作主张了。”  
“可是你爱她，”毒液依旧喋喋不休，“她吻你的时候你心跳加快了。你不是想要心动吗？”  
埃迪说了句脏话。  
“听着，”埃迪说，他第一次正面谈到这个事，“那时候亲上来的是某个满嘴獠牙的外星人！谁都要心跳加速的！”  
“你知道那是她。”毒液说。  
“我知道，”埃迪简短地说，“我还知道那也是你。”  
他们沉默着走了一段路，然后在街角看见了一对抱得七扭八歪的情侣，他们的嘴像是黏在了一起似的，发出啧啧有声的口水声。  
“恶心。”埃迪和毒液同时被腻歪到了。  
直到他们回到了家门口，埃迪掏着钥匙，忽然说了一句：“我尝到你的舌头了。”  
“什么？”毒液还没反应过来。  
“我说我尝到你的舌头了，”埃迪冷静地说道，“那个时候。我嘴里伸进来一个长长的细滑的东西，是你的舌头。”  
毒液没再说话了。  
埃迪开门进了屋。  
   
“你有女朋友吗？”埃迪问。  
毒液现出一半的身体，流淌在沙发的另一边，他们默契地决定谈一谈。  
毒液对这个问题迟疑了一会儿：“没有。”  
他跟着补充一句：“我们没有性别。”  
这倒是第一次知道，埃迪有些吃惊：“我一直以为你是个男性。”  
“我和你共生，便是男性，”毒液在那滩液体上捏了一个男性特征的小人，又在一边捏了一个女性，“我寄生在安妮身上的时候，便是女性。”  
埃迪想起了之前短暂看到的凹凸有致的女性身材。  
“额……”他忍不住挠挠下巴，“那你们怎么……结合的？”  
“没有结合，”毒液说，“只有强大的融合弱小的，你之前也见过，暴乱曾短暂地融合了我。”  
埃迪有些古怪地望了它一眼。  
“你为什么对安妮这么执着？”他终于问出了这个问题。  
他也不知道自己在意什么，但他不情愿被毒液推到安妮面前，就像是含羞草拒绝被人执意舒展开叶子面对一切刺激。  
“她使你心跳加快，”毒液说道，“我也能感受到那种感觉。你觉得愉悦，我便觉得愉悦。”  
“哈哈，”埃迪干笑两声，于是话题又回到了原地，“那你就不该扰乱我的计划，找乐子太容易了。在这个世界，快乐是简单的。”  
好吧，这个问题暂时搁置。  
不过尴尬的是，也许是今晚本来就准备好了来一场艳遇，如今他兴致勃发，于是打算看个成人影片稍稍放松一下。  
另一方面，他带了一点引导者的居高临下，打算让这个外星来客体会一下真正的“愉悦”。  
还好他的身体似乎都还是自己的，反应正常，他对着屏幕喘着粗气，手指熟练地撸 动着自己的性 器，毒液罕见地没有在他耳边唠叨，埃迪舔了舔嘴角，瞳孔开始有些涣散。  
自 慰他做过无数次，但这次明显有些不同，他比以往更容易地兴奋起来，也许是因为身体里还住着另一个房客，是个外星人，埃迪忍不住去想他曾惊鸿一瞥的毒液女体。  
那身材辣极了，埃迪低低地呻 吟一声，一种凉凉的触感顺着他的胸口攀至两肩，又缓缓蔓延下去，他睁开眼睛，看见金属色的流体包裹住他的双手，跟着抚上他的性器。  
“妈的。”他呻 吟道。  
毒液体表微凉又柔软，埃迪从没有过这样清晰地感受到，液体包裹住他整个柱身，又向着四方拉扯，像是无数细小的吸盘吮吸着他的性器，埃迪倒抽一口气，但呻 吟声也很快销声匿迹——另一股液体爬上了他的嘴角，流进他的嘴里，直到将他的嘴塞得满满的。  
他又尝到了熟悉的感觉，湿滑的细长的舌头搅着他的舌头，大量的透明涎水溢出来，将他的下巴和胸口全都打湿透了。  
背德感将快感堆积得更高，毒液学得很快，埃迪忙乱中瞥见屏幕上交叠的身影，很快有什么顺着他的大腿根部向后流去，埃迪的眼睛清明一瞬，顿时呜呜叫了起来。  
毒液离开了他的嘴，他从窒息中被打捞上来，下身依旧被很好地抚慰着，但同时他的腰腿被轻轻地抬了起来。  
“你干什么？”埃迪急急问道，他的嘴还没法完全合拢，因此声音含混又低哑，带了一丝莫名的色 情。  
毒液几乎整个地伏在他上面，仅仅相接的皮肤还在藕断丝连。  
“我在令你快乐。”它说。  
同时有什么捅进了埃迪的后 穴，他根本动弹不得，只能仰着头被动承受，那只能算是流动的液体，偏偏可软可硬，向着更深处流去。  
埃迪不觉得恐惧，毒液总是给他安全感，它足够强大，可以庇护埃迪整个人，但这样将自己从内而外地整个交出去，还是令他有些退缩。  
这算什么？埃迪迷糊地想着，过多的快感涌上来，他觉得自己的脑子大概和心脏一样萎缩了，他想不起其他的任何东西。  
终于，伸进后 穴的液体挤压过一个地方，埃迪发出一道过于欢愉的气音，于是那股液体瞬间变得粗大起来，将他狭窄的后 穴整个撑了起来。  
它简直无师自通。  
埃迪呜咽起来，他想要射精，但之前柔顺地抚慰他柱身和囊 袋的液体变得柔韧起来，它们成束地缠绕着埃迪性器的根部，阻止他从这场快感中逃离。  
而他的两只手被无数丝线牵引着，开始揉捏自己的上半身，手指玩弄着自己的乳头，几乎是粗暴的蹂  躏，没多久那两颗肉粒便肿胀着挺立起来，给他的快感又增加着绵长又细微的刺激。  
他几乎被流动的金属整个包裹起来，像是被湿滑的舌头填遍全身。  
“他妈的……”  
他大概落泪了，埃迪想，他感觉眼角滑过湿凉的液体，又被细长的触角般的东西争相舔去。  
很快他便发不出任何声音了。  
后 穴那个粗 大的东西开始缓慢地抽 插起来，一次又一次地精准顶压在令他发疯的那个点，他像是浮在波涛之中的一片叶子，被翻来覆去地舒展开来，每一次水波都从头至尾地碾压过他，将他推至浪潮的顶峰，又迟迟不令他落下。  
埃迪几乎要发疯了，那边音箱应景似的响着高高低低的呻 吟声，而埃迪听见自己叫得要更加响亮和甜腻，身后抽插的动作随之变得快速起来，他在毒液怀抱里颠簸着，最终随着后 穴里重重的一碾，浑身痉挛着射了出来。  
   
埃迪在沙发上躺了许久。  
毒液甚至好心地拉过一片薄毯盖在他身上。  
他几乎从未体验过这样酣畅淋漓的高 潮，当然了——从来没有东西在他自慰的时候在他的后面插来插去。  
他终于从高 潮的余韵中恢复过来。  
头一件事是兴师问罪：“你刚刚干什么了？”  
“按摩前列腺。”毒液回答。  
这简直过于诚实，而且很专业似的，仿佛刚刚只是给他做了一次身体检查。  
“你从哪学的？”埃迪问。  
“我无所不知。”毒液骄傲地说。  
得了，埃迪想，没法沟通，他摸索着坐起身来，腰背酸痛的厉害，几乎与此同时，冰凉的液体流过他身后，很快他便感觉不到任何异样了。  
总之，这次找乐子算得上……成功过头了。  
埃迪忽然想起来：“你刚刚觉得快乐了吗？”  
“当然。”毒液很快回答。  
埃迪放松下来，行吧，他想，他们是一体的，这也算是自 慰，他们互相给予快乐，只是假借他手，没什么古怪的。  
“毒液，谢谢你。”他忽然说。  
同居者发出疑问的声音。  
“你之前说你和我一样是废物，”埃迪说，“但你在这里能做的太多了，你能比所有的人都站的要高。”  
毒液发出了低沉的笑声，它在得意，并表示亲昵。  
“谢谢你还是选择我。但你为什么要选择我？”  
“你是个英雄，埃迪，”毒液说，“你敢于对抗卡尔顿，所以我最后会对抗暴乱。我说过，是我选择了你。你挥着铁罐砸开玻璃的时候，你给我自由。”  
“我救了你？”埃迪开了句玩笑。  
“好吧，不过你也救了我。咱们相依为命。”他接着说。  
或许地球人埃迪和外星人毒液各自都算是失败者，但他们相遇了，成了一个，那就不再是从前的两个废物了。  
埃迪拢着薄毯坐在那里，身体餍足之后便昏昏欲睡，窗外霓虹流光溢彩，整个世界美好得不得了。  
“这里很快就要支撑不住了，”他咕哝着，“到时候都会毁灭吗？”  
“还有一段时间，”毒液说，它总是回应埃迪的每一句话，“对你们而言，很长。你本来活不到那时候。”  
埃迪含混着应了一声，他再次感到安心。  
“但现在你可以了，我会一直活着，你也是。”毒液说。  
埃迪对此深信不疑。  
就像是他们曾经闯过的任何一处绝境。  
他本没有路了，但毒液永远不会让他独自落空。


End file.
